Sasuke's Runaway Mouth
by Tenshi no Haru-Kaze
Summary: SasuNaru. During a sparring match with Naruto, Sasuke accidentally lets his mouth talk without input from his brain...causing Naruto to kiss him. Slightly Humorous.


Hello everyone! My first Naruto fanfic, don't worry, it's good! I'm not one of those crap authors, if I am, please inform me and I shall do some studying! It's just that I'm picky about the stories that I read too, is that a little more reassuring?

Anyways, I typed this story at like……3:00 at night/morning….I'm so tired……but it's like the only time that I EVER got on my computer starts (grumbling about having to share a computer with a stupid older sister)

Oh yes, credits to whoever wrote that insanely good Harry Potter Draco/Harry fanfic based on this idea, I kind of stole it…FORGIVE ME! I can't really credit you because I can't find the fanfic again, but if you stumble upon this story, please inform me so I can credit you properly!

Pairing(s): Naruto/Sasuke

o0O0o

The sound of shurikens could be heard in a small clearing just outside of the Hidden Leaf Village. Accompanying the flying Shurikens, a lot strange noises and thumps and curses was heard. Although it sounded to be very dangerous, for two Genins, this was only the morning routine.

"Shit!" chanted a bruised and tattered Naruto, his clothes had random holes everywhere, and his slightly tanned bronze skin was littered with cuts and scrapes. He laid there, back to the sough, coarse bark of a tree, his forehead lined with sweat from the sparring session with his greatest rival: Sasuke.

Actually, in all truth, he wasn't laying against the tree because he was tired. The more appropriate word to use in the situation would be pinned. Naruto was pinned helplessly to the tree with his hands above his head by Sasuke.

"Give it up." The Sharingan owner growled at the Kyuubi vessel, "Just admit that I won," Piercing midnight eyes glared at Naruto harshly.

"Ha! You wish!" the hyper blonde shot back with as much vigor as he could manage. Actually, the long spar finally started to take a toll on him, he was tired and his muscles ached through his body.

He couldn't stand losing though, and for some reason, today seemed to be different. Although it was just a regular sparring session like they did every morning as a routine for training, his instincts were telling him that something else out of the ordinary was going to happen. Not that the warning meant very much, they were ninjas after all, weird things always happened.

Seeing that Kyuubi knew this was just a casual fight, it didn't look like Naruto was going to be getting any help from his Demon. He slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Dobe." Sasuke retorted, a blatant sign of him being more powerful. The brunette released the hands of the blue-eyed blonde that was glaring harshly at him.

Sulking like a young boy who had been scolded, Naruto slowly walked away from the clearing, his body showing the obvious signs of defeat. But Sasuke knew better. Naruto would go off and train by himself, once he virtually pushed himself to the limit or even farther, he would come back to yet again spar with his rival.

Maybe it was the prospect of going home to his empty house alone, or it may have also been that there's a hoard of fangirls just waiting to stampede him over as soon as he finished his spar with Naruto. Whatever the reason was, Sasuke had this deep feeling in his gut that no matter what, he had to get Naruto to stay. Just like Naruto, Sasuke always followed his instincts.

"What, no goodnight kiss? He drawled sarcastically at the slowly retreating orange back.

The words just stumbled out of his tongue, like his tongue was on auto pilot and his brain had no input on anything. And since his tongue was, well, his tongue, it couldn't exactly make intellectual decisions due to the lack of brain cells.

Although Sasuke was known for saying unexpected and random things every once in a while, this was NOT what Naruto expected. Sasuke just wasn't himself today, saying strange things like that. Of course, the said phrase was only just a taint, not a Sasuke type of taunt, but still just a taunt. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on exactly how you look at it) Naruto WAS being himself, and he thought that Sasuke was serious.

Slowly, the blonde turned around to face the Uchiha. A look of disbelief was clearly written on his face.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, blowing up in his rivals face while Sasuke looked impassive, knowing there was no way to take back his words now, "Are you kidding me!"

"No, I'm not," Sasuke tried to look indignant, like he hadn't just told another boy, let alone his rival to kiss him. "I bet you'd be too chicken to anyways," he added in at the last minute as a lifeline, he DID have a reputation to uphold anyways.

"Oh, is that challenge, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto shot back, he too had his own dignity and reputation to keep, he would not lose to a stuck up snob like Sasuke. Even if the dare some something as…absurd as kissing him.

"You'd better believe it!" Sasuke replied, a glare starting to form in his eyes and holding a gleam that they always got just before a fight.

Naruto moved from the place where he was standing and walked slowly towards hi best friend now sitting on top of one of the training logs. The logs didn't stand very tall, but tall enough that when Sasuke sat on one and the smaller Shinobi stood on the ground in front of him, this made Sasuke at a slight height advantage.

Slowly, the younger blonde Shinobi stared up to the brunette. It was looking through those intense Cobalt eyes that made him realize what he had just gotten into. He had to kiss Sasuke. He had to kiss SASUKE. He had to KISS Sasuke.

Part of his mind was shuddering in disgust, out of everything he was dared, why this? Yet, there was another part of him, an almost nonexistent but there and hard to ignore part that wanted to find out what it was like to touch those soft, pink lips again. That part scared him. But the first time…it wasn't all that bad…

Sasuke also noticed, as he stared into those deep sky blue eyes what he had just pushed his rival into doing. At times, Sasuke did have a runaway mouth, although that part of him only came out when Naruto was around. Maybe it was something about the very air about Naruto that ticked him off.

Right now, he seriously regretted his self control. Why couldn't he just leave his dignity? It sure as hell was worth more than a kiss. Being kissed by Naruto nonetheless. Not that he wanted this, Oh No! May as well get this over with right? That's the only reason why his face was mechanically being slowly drawn to the blonde's….the only reason right? Yeah, that had to be it.

The tension that hung like thick fog could practically be seen and cut with a knife. Maybe the two Genins didn't notice, but if they did, both tried their hardest to act as though nothing was wrong. Unfortunately, the still silence and the heated staring match was broken by the Kyuubi vessel.

"Oh to hell with it!" Naruto exclaimed in frustration. He roughly grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pulled the boy closer, locking their lips together for a kiss. The kiss was rough and quick, at least that was the plan.

To hell it turned out like that.

Their lips were locked intimately and gently for what seemed like eternity and yet a short amount of time. The two ninjas were actually so engrossed in each other that time seemed to stand still. They didn't notice or seem to care if anyone was watching them.

Truth was, there WERE other people there. During the middle of the kiss, Sakura had the misfortune (or fortune) of walking into the clearing. She knew that the sparring session would be over, but while waiting for her not-so-secret crush, she thought they were taking a long time and decided to check up on the fight.

The next day, she was found in dead faint foaming at the mouth.

Sakura wasn't the ONLY one to witness this scene. A white haired man with three quarters of his face showing sat crouched on a tree branch not far away. As usual, our favorite instructor had his wonderful and perverted book with him (Note the sarcasm): Icha Icha Paradise. Unlike his pink haired student, he had been there since the beginning and watching as the event unfolded little by little.

There was one thing that caught even Hatake Kakashi off guard though.

From the looks of it, Sasuke seemed to be a pretty good kisser. Who would've thought? The only person that Sasuke had ever kissed (from fangirl resources) was Naruto.

o0O0o

There you go everybody! How was this? Not one of my better works, my better works kind of come to me randomly and tend to be longer than this. Actually…my longer works never get as far as since most of you know (okay, maybe you don't, but moving on) I'm taking in requests for oneshots. I'll do any series, as long as I know the series well enough. If I don't know the series that well, I need a really good description of the character's personalities, things they say a lot etc…I'll make it an AU fanfic. I'm taking in requests for:

Harry Potter (limited to certain pairings), Yugioh, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Demon Diary (Maybe), Eerie Queerie, Getbackers ? Hikaru no Go, Inu-Yasha, Vampire Game, Shaman King, Saiyuki, Gravitation.

There you go! Hurry up and request and Review! I'm got limited time on my hand. Oh yeah…and I'll probably be really REALLY slow because that's just the way I am….

Another thing, what would you rate this fic out of 10? Just curious.


End file.
